Harry Potter and The Infinite Power
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: Harry Potter experience failure for the first time after the Triwizard Tournament and now he is isolated from everybody. Now he meet a beautiful stranger who give him the means to make a different not only for the world but for himself. Read as Harry travel around the world while collecting the infinite gems to bring a new peace for him and his ladies. (Eventually Godlike Harry)
1. The Lust Gem

"Hi, I'm Harry." – Normal talk

"**I want you dead, Dumbledore." – Evil talk**

_"I will tell my father about this." – Normal Thought_

**_"_**_**I want you dead, Malfoy." – Evil Thought**_

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" –Jutsus/Techniques/Skills

"**CERO" – Magic Power**

_**"**__**Hogwarts**__**" – Date/Setting/Event**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Characters by J.K. Rowling. I don't own Marvel or anything that belong to it. I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. I do own any OC characters that I create in this story. **

**Harry Potter's Harem Cast**  
**Thara Tsul Mai = Jennifer Love Hewitt  
Petunia Dursley Nee Evans = Leigh-Allyn Baker**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter sighed as he looked out of the window, he was fourteen now and soon to be fifteen in about three week. It changed nothing however; he was still that same boy he had always been, the same boy who had lived with his less than friendly relatives for the majority of his life.

Yet here he was the savoir of the Wizardry World, the boy-who-lived and many other strange titles to boot that he hated. A lot of people now don't believe him when he said that Voldemort is back except Dumbledore. Harry thought that since he was the boy-who-lived that maybe people might listen to him but he was foolish to believe in people who have a love-hate relationship with him all the damn time. He realizes that most people in the Wizardry world are sheep that follow the loudest group of people, which in this case it's the Ministry of Magic.

"_Why haven't any of my other friends written to me yet?"_ Harry angrily thought.

It has been almost two month since anybody written to Harry. Hell Harry at least thought he hears from his Godfather but even he hasn't written to him. It really upset him now since Harry believes that he is truly alone. Luckily for Harry there was one person that has been writing to him and surprisingly enough it was his new friend Fleur Delacour. Those two quickly became good friend after Harry save her little sister, Gabrielle Delacour, in the second event. If it weren't for Fleur he would have gone crazy in his place of hell.

"_At least she care about me unlike my old friends." _Harry bitterly thought as he finally moves away from the window but was quickly surprised to hear a quiet knock on his door.

Harry got up grab his wand and cross the room. He slowly pulled the door open and was even more surprised to see a beautiful stranger was on the other side.

"Who are you?" Harry questioned the beautiful stranger waiting at the door.

The beautiful stranger gave him a smirk before answering in an American accent, "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Thara Tsul Mai and I'm a spirit. Right now I'm possessing your Aunt." Harry pointed his wand at the strange woman spirit and she raised her hands up in surrender, "Let me explain everything first then you can shoot."

Harry was thrown for a loop as he heard the beautiful stranger now identify as a spirit possessing his Aunt. His attitude toward her slowly changes as he got a real good look at this woman.

"I know what my Aunt look like and you don't look like her at all." Harry glared at this stranger.

Thara smiled, "That is because when I possess somebody they change into my true form. Your Aunt still look like the long neck woman you know but for now she looks like me."

Harry never heard of that before but there are many things Harry still doesn't know about in the Wizarding World yet. He is taking a good look at her notice the beauty in front of him. The first thing he saw was her hair color was dark brown. He notices her eyes were pink. He look at her slender neck along with her beautiful with sharp jaw, smooth cheekbone, full lip, and cute button nose. He admired her tan skin that is flawless. He looked at her curvy body that would make a Veela jealous with her D size cup chest and a tight arse to boot. He couldn't believe that he had twenty-six years old looking super model in his room.

Harry quickly realizes that this woman is what most horny teenager like him wet dream were all about. He quickly snap out of his ogling and try to focus on what this woman wanted. Of Course that was going to be very hard (_like his cock_) since he is trying to figure out what the Bloody Hell happens to his Aunt.

Harry sighed, "Okay I guess I'm ready to listen. Come on in." Harry moved out the way so Thara can enter his room.

Thara smiled brightly and walk into the room. Harry couldn't help but to look at her ass as it passed by him. It sways so gracefully that he wanted to touch it so badly but snap back into focus and follow her to his bed.

Thara sat back against the wall and look at Harry with mischievous look. "It's okay for you to look Harry." Harry eyes widen and he started shuttering but stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "I did that on purpose so you would look at my ass. Got it?"

Harry nodded since he could speak.

"Good now let me pull this out." Thara let go of his lips and went in between her lovely chest and pull out a light pink gem.

"Do you by any chance know what this is Harry?" Thara curiously ask

Harry look at the pink gem with curiosity. He felt deep strong from power from within but other then that nothing.

"No I have no idea but I know it's powerful." Harry replied back

"That's okay I would have honestly be surprise if you knew what this was since this gem is very old and powerful." Thara smiled at Harry then turn back to the gem. "This gem is part of seven other powerful gems that was created when this universe was formed. They're know as the Infinite Gems and this one is known as The Lust Gem." His eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"No way! That can't be true." Harry shook his head.

"Oh but it is true Harry." Thara mystically said

"It this is true then how do you know?" Harry glared questioningly at her.

"It's because I'm the spirit of this gem." Thara flared her magic which Harry instantly could tell that it match the gem she is holding. They had the same magical aura like they are one in the same.

"Whoa that was something else." When Harry felt that rush of lust magic through his body it awaken something inside of him.

"Now that I got you attention I will finish explaining about this gem. My gem grant the user the power to manipulate anybody emotion. The user can have total control of other beings feeling whether they force them to love or hate a person, place, thing, or even idea. The user can use the gem to create there or anybody they use the gem on ideal body that match their fantasy. The user can increase or decrease a person lust for them just by looking at or touching them. The gem grants the user or anybody the user wants virtually limitless stamina and a very high sex drive. Every time the user has sex with someone that person become bonded to the user and will fulfilled the user every single sexual of fantasies needs. At full potential it grants the user infinite knowledge about sex and transforms him or her into the God or Goddess of Lust and Sex. Right now it's not at its full potential and there lie the problem. I need your help Harry Potter."

Harry eyes were ready to pop out of his head from everything he had heard. He looks at the light pink gem with new respect. He couldn't believe that this little gem hold so much power with in it.

"Wait a minute you want my help? With what?" Harry confusedly asked

"Like I said earlier I'm not at full strength yet and I need to be in order to locate my sisters." Thara look sadden for moment then serious the next and look at Harry. "With your help I can finally reach full potential."

"How can I help you reach your full potential?" Harry asked

"I'm going to be blunt about it. I need you to have sex with many different female using the powers of the Lust Gem as possible." Thara bluntly said

'_What a minute did she said what I think she said?'_

"Huh?"

Thara sighed, "You see my gem is different from the rest when it comes to reaching it full potential. The other gems need to be powered by the first gem created by the creator. My gem was last to be made but I'm more different than the other. The user of my gem must use my powers in order to increase the magic within the gem to it full potential. That's why I need you to basically fuck many female to power my gem."

Harry's head was spinning out of control. He started to massage his head until he felt fingers on the side of his head. Not only did Thara start massaging his head she place her body behind his and he felt her large breast on his back. She molded herself on him and while it felt great it didn't help with the situation in his pant.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I'll be with you all the way. I can help make your life much better than it is now. I have seen the memory from this vile woman point of view of your life. I promise you that your life will only get better from now on if you help me." Thara started kissing his neck and rubbing her arms around his chest.

Harry couldn't properly think straight with Thara all over him. If he helped her he can have a way better life than he has now. Sex was something he never really thought about and it was the farther thing on his mind since danger enters his life. He never really back down from a challenge before and plus he had a 'saving people thing' about him.

'Plus having a sexy female spirit asking you to have sex with many woman doesn't sound bad or dangerous is a great bonus.'

"Okay I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really!"

"I knew I could count on you Harry Potter." Thara grab his face and kiss him deeply. She let go of his face and gave him a wicked smiled. "It time to start."

"Time to start what?" Harry asked in a dazed voice.

"You are going to use the gem's power then you're going to fuck me until I can no longer possess this body." Thara said, as she gave a devilish look to Harry. She held out the gem to him.

Harry grabs the pink gem and closed his eyes. He started to focus on his ideal body. A bright pink glow appeared around his body. His body transform into what he wanted ever since the beginning of last year.

Harry Potter is no longer a small wimpy teenage boy. Now he has body of an early twenties year old with well-defined muscles all over his body. He lengthens his black messy hair to his shoulder and improved his sight so that he doesn't need his glasses anymore. He changes his body so it wasn't built for speed but for power. He is now 6'4" instead 5'8" no longer the shortest guy in his year anymore.

He looks at the full-length mirror that appears in his room and smiled at his ideal body.

"Yes this is what I exactly what I wanted." Harry cheered

"I'm glad that you like it." Thara said

Harry turned around to thank her but those words were caught on his throat when he saw her.

Thara was lying on his bed wearing nothing but a pink bra and matching thong with a 'fuck me' look on her face.

"You're wearing too much clothes my love." Thara seductively said

Harry started absorbing knowledge about sex from the gem as he started quickly taking off his clothes. Once he knew what to do he place the gem on his desk and practically pounce on Thara.

Harry's tongue was jammed down her throat in a steamy kiss, and Thara returned it, feeling his lust wash over her, feeling the strength of him, and knowing that she was going to be in for the ride of her life.

Harry kissed Thara long and hard, feeling his hands around her curvy body, but he wanted to feel even more of her. He wanted to taste all that she had to offer him.

The brunette felt Harry's hands on her, and a moment later Harry's eyes locked on her as well. Harry drank it all in, every single inch of her gorgeous frame was before him, from her amazing large breasts topped off with rosy nipples, to her flat stomach that had not one ounce of fat, to her curved hips with a stunning ass, down past her lovely tanned legs that stretched on for miles, and gorgeously beautiful feet. It was another moment before Harry's eyes traveled down beneath Thara's legs, and his fingers followed soon.

Her pussy was pink, swollen, with only the most scant amount of pubic hair; just enough to show that she was in fact a natural brunette. Harry explored her nether lips, like a child taking his first steps, and rubbed his thumb against her.

"Oh, yes, Harry, that's good, stroke my clit baby," Thara moaned when Harry's thumb had brushed against it. She knew she didn't need to guide him at all since he use The Lust Gem. She felt completely safe and secured with him.

Harry only made the slightest movement against her, but she was so sensitive to his magical touch, he could press his thumbnail against her clit, and get a passionate reaction. He moved down, rubbing her lips with his thumb, and slid one finger into her.

He felt himself swell when he felt out tight he was and cupped her pussy in his hands, feeling the wonderful organ. His cock throbbed when he felt around in the inside of her moist core, feeling how wet it got and how super tight it was.

"You're really tight," Harry voiced, unable to believe how much she squeezed against his finger, and he began to push his finger in and out.

Thara's eyes glazed back in the pleasure, enjoying being fucked with Harry's finger, and knew that his cock would be so much better. His finger pushed in and out of her, rubbing circles in her core, exploring his very first pussy. Thara offered labored moans of "Yes, Yes, Yes."

These moans were extremely sweet, and also highly sensual, which prompted Harry to speed up his movements, adding a second finger, and then a third. He was going to make his very first female cum, and Thara's breathing was getting heavier, and heavier at through these actions, she was practically panting.

"That turning you on, baby?" Harry growled in her ear, growing confident about his actions and Thara moaned absolutely in passion, a slave to Harry's actions. She was practically melting under his grip when he was working her pussy.

She was his, her body was his, to explore however he wanted, but yet Harry was in fact her equal in every single way. Thara already can see that Harry was an alpha male in the making and soon he will have many female surrounding him including her and her sisters. The facts that what the future hold for her was giving her such pleasure from such actions pushed her closer to the brink. Her breath was getting heavier, and Harry continued to thrust his fingers deep into pussy, sending jolts of magic within her.

So going to cum, she was so going to cum!

"I'm going to cum!" Thara voiced with a lustful moan, and Harry just grinned, pumping in and out of her tightening cunt, feeling the pressure build within her.

For a fleeting second, Thara was worried she was going to hurt Harry, because of the strength of her pussy convulsions, but then the pleasure she felt washed that out. Harry felt so strong in her, and Thara threw her head back, screaming in bliss.

Harry rode her orgasm out with his fingers, and Thara panted heavily, coming down from it much quicker than most normal girls would thanks to her durability. Thara watched Harry, as he put his fingers in his mouth, and savored her girl cum, sucking, licking it off his digits.

"Tastes good both on the outside, and on the inside," Harry commented to Thara, and Thara gave a pleasurable little sigh, with Harry offering his fingers to her. "Want some?"

Thara did not need any more prompting, suckling Harry's fingers in her mouth, feasting on her own cum. Harry stroked his hands through her brown tresses, a pink glow appeared in his eyes, that was only noticed by Thara.

"You're such a slut! Sucking on these fingers, you probably imaging these fingers as my cock aren't ya," Harry asked her, and Thara just pulled her head back, and sighed deeply, feeling a burning lust at the thought. The way Harry was talking dirty to her was making her hot as hell. "Why don't you get down on your knees, and pull my cock out of my pants, and take it in your hot little slutty mouth?"

"Yes, Harry, anything," Thara managed, feeling an unbearable warmth in her, and the need to satisfy Harry's cock.

Thara was so used to being in control, that the fact that someone else was in control excited her. The brunette could not unzipped Harry's pants quickly enough, sliding to her knees, and she pulled his boxer shorts down to reveal quite the specimen popping out before her.

Her mouth watered at the cock before her, it was huge and swelling for her, and Thara wrapped her hands around the base, just analyzing it. Harry put all of the boys his age to shame, and many of the men far older than him as well.

Size was one thing, but it was what you did with it that was another matter entirely, and Thara vowed to find out what this monster could do.

"Well, are you just going to stare at it, or are you going to suck my cock my little whore?" Harry asked Thara, corking an eyebrow. She was getting wetter by the second with his dirty talk and his commanding tone.

Thara knew the answer; she must have this piece of meat in her mouth, slowly stroking it as she felt it grow in her hands and pulse with power.

"I'm going to suck your cock, my love," Thara said, rubbing it on her cheek for a little tease, and then dove between Harry's legs, licking his cock up and down, like a lollipop. Thara grabbed Harry's balls, squeezing them tightly, and fondling them, feeling the power radiating from him.

To her, Thara saw Harry as a pure sex god, radiating pure sexual power, and as such, she got on her knees to worship him, taking his cock deeply into her mouth. Thara slowly bobbed her head up and down Harry's rod, hearing the obvious grunts of pleasure, and being spurred to take more and more cock down her throat.

Harry was driven insane by the pleasure of this goddess, for that was what she truly was, some goddess who was descended to the heavens to give him this gift, this pleasure. Her mouth continued to work wonders on his rod, this was much better than his hand, oh yes, and this was so much better than his hand. The lewd sounds she made as she blew him made the experience that more erotic, not to mention Thara gazing up at Harry with her shining pink eyes, with his cock firmly in her mouth.

"Suck me, suck me hard, that's it, take me deep," Harry encouraged, feeling the cock hit the back of her throat, her rosy lips enveloped around his throbbing prick. Each and every single moment, Harry felt himself get closer, and closer to the edge. "Such a good mouth, you're a really good cocksucker, keep doing that."

Harry reached down, to play with her large breasts, and this got the desired reaction out of Thara. The moment Harry started rolling his thumbs over her nipples, and squeezing her lovely bits of flesh, she had a mini orgasm of her own.

"Going to cum, keep sucking," Harry breathed, and Thara pulled out, grabbing his cock in her hand, and pumped up and down on it hard, flickering her tongue over the slit.

"Cum for me, shoot that load on my slutty little face, that's it, oh yeah that's it!" Thara yelled, jerking Harry off, and his cum exploded in a huge rush, splattering Thara in the face, tits, and stomach. It rolled down her legs. She caught some of the cum on her tongue, sticking it out to show to Harry, before she swallowed it, making more lewd sounds while gulping it down.

Thara sighed, riding out his orgasm, which kept coming for several strokes, and she stopped at that moment, Harry was hard again from just looking at her.

Harry's sex drive was amazing high, and without warning, the dark haired wizard grabbed Thara, pushing her flat on her back onto the bed. His tool aimed for her sex, and Thara braced herself for being made into a woman, Harry's woman, and his cock pushed into her crevice.

"Oh Merlin you're so fucking tight." Harry breathed, as he slowly pushing his eight-inch cock into her hot box.

Harry thrust his cock deep into her core, feeling the walls hug around him tightly, and Thara's hips rose up, meeting each passing motion from Harry. The dark haired wizard slammed himself into her. Thara moaned hotly the harder Harry plowed into her pussy, and her hips bucked upwards to meet his heavy motions.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Harry asked, punctuating each word with a hard slam of his cock, and Thara nodded, her blazing violet eyes staring a hole through him. Harry felt his sexual need increase to new level, feeling her powerful pussy squeeze his throbbing cock at full strength when he fucked her even harder. "That's good, I like fucking you like this, fucking you nice, and hard like this!"

"Yes, I'm sure a whore for your cock, keep doing that!" Thara yelled, and Harry sped up his motions, grabbing her hair, and pounding into her hard with his balls slapping against her with each thrust. Thara screamed in passion with Harry's harder thrusts punishing her pussy, making her into a woman. "Yes, I'm a whore, you're whore, punish this lustful spirit slut!"

Her sexually charged talk had caused new feelings to be burned into Harry's psyche. Harry pounded her pussy harder and harder, and Thara moaned underneath his extremely passionate and hard actions. While Thara moaned, Harry scooped his cum off of her tits, and offered it to her. "Yeah, lap up my cum, you know you want to, such a good little spirit slut!"

"Yes, I'm your lustful slut, keep fucking me, fuck me, oh great Creator, yes!" Thara screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling Harry's rapidly increasing motions as he fucked her with a hard force, oh sweet merciful Spirit this felt so good.

"Fucking you feels so fucking good!" Harry grunted, feeling himself getting closer to the edge, but he could ride this beauty all day, putting her through the paces.

Thara's eyes glazed over at that moment, and she was not slowing down, but did not catch the sight of any clock. Still it must have been an hour, going on two, before Harry even showed the slightest signs of cumming, and Thara had cum several times, the power of Lust radiating from him was purely intoxicating.

"Such a beautiful pussy, and it's mine!" Harry told the spirit beauty, claiming Thara for his own.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me hard, this is it!" Thara yelled, feeling the pleasure course through her body and seeing stars from the latest orgasm. "About there, babe?"

"Yeah," Harry grunted, spearing deeper and deeper into her, and the two decided to cum together, to seal their partnership.

Thara's pussy clenched tightly around Harry's solid hard rod, and the two of them unleashed an explosive orgasm around each other, a flood of combined juices spilling from their respective orgasms. Harry pumped hard into Thara until he completely drained the fluid his balls into her, with Thara squeezing and milking him until every single drop of sticky cum was emptied into her possess body womb.

Harry and Thara cuddled on the bed, with the brunette having her head on Harry's broad chest, and Harry's arms had been wrapped tightly around her at that moment.

"This is only the beginning if you continue using my gem, soon you'll be The God of Lust and Sex, and I'm assuming that's your first time," Thara responded, and Harry responded with a nod. "Well, that means there's even more room for improvement."

"That was hot. You're amazing." Harry said, and Thara's lips curled in a self-assured smile, feeling pleased at this assessment from Harry.

"The more sex with other female you have the closer we can be together all the time." Thara said and she gave Harry a tender kiss on the lips, with the promise of more. "I'll be yours always and forever, if you want me."

"I do want you," Harry responded, who wouldn't want this bombshell? "I want you to be mine forever."

"I'll be yours, forever, as soon as you fuck many other female my beloved." Thara declared brightly, pulling Harry into a long and drawn out kiss, their lips smashing together in pure lust.

Thara slid herself off of Harry and she started to crawl away from him on her hands and knees. She teasing Harry and wiggled her ass towards him. Harry watched her at that point, a feral grin crossing his face.

"I'm taking your ass," Harry told Thara in a firm voice.

"It's about time," Thara responded as she presented herself for Harry. Harry had his eyes on her backside all day; Thara was surprised that he did not take her ass before now.

Going behind Thara, Harry rubbed the tip of his cock against her warm hole and tasted the waters, slowly sliding a bit in. Thara grabbed the bed sheets whilst she gave a sensual moan before Harry penetrated her tight hole with his cock.

"Such a great ass," Harry grunted as he slammed his hard rod in and out of her while his balls smacked hard up against her.

Thara felt the pleasure of getting drilled up the ass with such a great cock; it caused her body to burn with desire. Harry could really work any part of her body with his fleshy pole. His cock did wonders as it slid in and out of her tight ass working it over. Thara's moans intensified at that moment feeling the meat up her anus, tightly wrapped in her buns.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck me, harder! Fuck me in the ass!"

Harry complied with his sex partner as he continued to plow her up the ass. Everything came to him naturally when he use the Lust Gem it's like now he was born to fuck and give women pleasure. In return, he would get the pleasure that he needed for the gem powers to grow. That thought coursed through his mind as his dick drove deeper into Thara's inviting ass.

"So tight, I'm going to shoot a hot load up your ass," Harry managed but first he needed to build momentum and anticipation while he continued to hammer deep into her with each passing thrust going harder and harder, going deeper and just really striking the right notes with his cock up her ass. "Love that ass, love it, I'm going to fuck it every day as soon as you are really here."

"Please do, fuck it hard," Thara moaned when Harry squeezed her tight butt cheeks. "That's it, my master, hammer me."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that particular declaration, but said nothing at the moment, busying himself in his partner's ass instead. He speared her hard from behind as he felt the build up into her.

"Cum in my ass Harry, I'm a dirty girl, I need your cum!" Thara screamed before she bit down on her lip and breathed heavily.

"You are a dirty girl, a dirty slut who loves a cock up her ass," Harry fired back as he pulled on her hair.

"Yes, I am, your slut, fuck me, fuck me hard, shoot that cum in my ass!" Thara screamed back whilst she felt Harry's cock stretch out her asshole.

Harry gave her several more hard thrusts before he was ready to pop and pop he did. His loins exploded to send his cum right into Thara's inviting bowels. Thara gave an orgasm as well from that, she had been diddling with herself at that entire time whilst Harry had fucked her in the ass.

After indulging himself in his partner's ass, Harry saw the clock and realized that dinner was in fifteen minutes, more than enough time to get cleaned up. He pulled Thara into an embrace, hugging her tightly and Thara returned it as the brunette melted into his arms.

"That felt good Thara, I wish we can do more after dinner but," Harry answered before he paused.

"I know but sadly I won't be able too since I spent too long possessing this woman body. I will have to rest until tomorrow then we will talk more." Thara sadly said

"I have a question does my Aunt know she is being possess?" Harry worriedly asked, he knew it wouldn't be good news if she know everything that happen to her body.

"Yes she know and was aware of everything you did to this body but don't worry it was part of the deal we made together." Thara firmly said

"Good…wait what deal?" Harry frowned downed at Thara.

"Well I'll let _her _explain that to you." Thara looked up, gave a mischievous look to Harry and quickly kiss his lips. "Goodbye for now Harry."

Thara's body started to glow and transform within the glowing light.

Thara was no longer in control of Petunia Dursley but his Aunt doesn't like the woman he saw last night. Oh Heaven No she was replaced by a hotter, a bit shorter, blonde woman with bright blue eyes instead of the normal dull color eyes. She wore a pink halter-top where one could see that she had a large pair of breasts that were the envy of many women and they rode up a tiny bit. Harry could not help but stare at her toned midriff. It did not appear to have an ounce of body fat. She was wearing a white skirt that was a bit shorter length than normal, with creamy color legs, along with pink heels that showed her delicious big ass to be brought into greater prominence.

"_Wow she is hot!"_ Harry thought, as gazed at his hotter Aunt.

"Ah…Hi Harry." Petunia breathlessly said, as her body was still singing to heaven from the pleasure she felt moments ago.

"Okay what bloody deal is she talking about?" Harry asked, with a no non-sense voice.

He was going to get some answer one-way or other.

* * *

**AN: Yeah! First chapter done! Now the next one will explain where and how did Petunia found the Lust Gem. Of course Harry will have a sex scene with Petunia as well as two new girls from his neighborhood who are OFC that will play their part in Harry's life. Most of the female in the first part of this story are going to be OFC instead of the normal Hogwarts female because we seen Harry pretty much been paired up with every girl at Hogwarts I think. I decided it was time for a change and pair him up with many non-magical girls that will served a purpose besides having a sex partner. The next chapter will also have a trip to the bank to finish it off nicely. I'll tell you now it will be awhile before a next update since I don't have a home Internet and I have to go out far to just get Internet.  
**


	2. A New Opportunity Part One

"Hi, I'm Harry." – Normal talk

**"****I want you dead, Dumbledore." – Evil talk**

_"I will tell my father about this." – Normal Thought_

**_"_**_**I want you dead, Malfoy." – Evil Thought**_

**"****Katon: Goka Mekkyaku****"** –Jutsus/Techniques/Skills

**"****REDUCTO" – Magic Power**

_**"**__**Hogwarts**__**" – Date/Setting/Event**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Characters by J.K. Rowling. I don't own Marvel or anything that belong to it. I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. I do own any OC or Original items that I create in this story.**

* * *

_**Previously **_

"I have a question does my Aunt know she is being possess?" Harry worriedly asked, he knew it wouldn't be good news if she know everything that happen to her body.

"Yes she know and was aware of everything you did to this body but don't worry it was part of the deal we made together." Thara firmly said

"Good…wait what deal?" Harry frowned downed at Thara.

"Well I'll let _her _explain that to you." Thara looked up, gave a mischievous look to Harry and quickly kiss his lips. "Goodbye for now Harry."

Thara's body started to glow and transform within the glowing light.

Thara was no longer in control of Petunia Dursley but his Aunt doesn't like the woman he saw last night. Oh Heaven No she was replaced by a hotter, a bit shorter, blonde woman with bright blue eyes instead of the normal dull color eyes. She wore a pink halter-top where one could see that she had a large pair of breasts that were the envy of many women and they rode up a tiny bit. Harry could not help but stare at her toned midriff. It did not appear to have an ounce of body fat. She was wearing a white skirt that was a bit shorter length than normal, with creamy color legs, along with pink heels that showed her delicious big ass to be brought into greater prominence.

"_Wow she is hot!"_ Harry thought, as gazed at his hotter Aunt.

"Ah…Hi Harry." Petunia breathlessly said, as her body was still singing to heaven from the pleasure she felt moments ago.

"Okay what bloody deal is she talking about?" Harry asked, with a no non-sense voice.

He was going to get some answer one-way or other.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Well? I'm waiting." Harry impatiently said glaring at his Aunt.

"Can we talk about that later after you fuck me some more?" Petunia seductively said trying to steer clear of that topic but as while wanting to fuck him.

"Hm Let me think for a second," Harry pretended to think about before saying "How about NO!" Harry angrily said

"Why not?" Petunia pouted

"First of all I didn't fuck you I fuck Thara and secondly I want answers like how you even found The Lust Gem in the first place." Harry angrily questioned

Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Actually you did fuck me technically speaking since Thara use my body I felt everything that she felt," What she said hit Harry like a ton of bricks as his eyes widen in realization. She continues speaking, as what she said didn't affect him. "How I found her is a long story."

Harry was kind of in a daze but snapped out of it and patiently said "Fine then make it short."

Petunia huffed. She cross her arms like a teenager who was in trouble with their parents.

"Fine! It all started yesterday afternoon after I finish grocery shopping."

* * *

_**Flashback – Petunia's POV**_

I was putting away the groceries in the truck of my car when I saw something from the corner of my right eye.

It was in the alleyway under an old newspaper. It was a light pink gem. I thought it could be worth a lot of money. I decided to keep it since I thought it would look good with my other jewelry.

As I was about to put away the gem it glow brightly and I felt another present within me. I turn around to see a pink glowing woman standing their looking at me with disgust.

Of course I did what any normal human being would have done.

I freak out.

"Ahh…W-Who are you? What do you want?" I shakily asked

"Normally I wouldn't make a deal with a person like you but I have no choices. For who I'm…I'm the spirit of the pink gem that you are holding right now." The female spirit said

I was shocked. I had no clue what to say at first. My brain started to do the talking for me without thinking through first.

"I don't believe you. This is obviously a trick that some of your _freaky _friends are pulling off. Well nice try but that won't work on me so if you excuse me I need to leave." I look at the gem and decided to not keep the gem. I was about drop the gem at the same spot I found it until she spoke up again.

"WAIT!" The woman shouted

I jumped in fright but then stood my ground and turn around.

"What?" I said with false confidence.

"If you keep me with you and take me to see your nephew I can make you beautiful again." The woman said reluctantly

The woman now had my attention.

"What do you mean you can make me beautiful again?" I curiously asked

The woman smirked.

"Exactly what I said. I saw what happen to make you look like what you do now." I was angry and curious at the same time.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I quickly said

"I think we both know exactly what I'm talking about but that is neither here or there. All you need to know is I can restore you beauty again." I couldn't help but to hear her honey words dripping from her lips.

I didn't really think twice about it.

"What do you need from me?" I was hoping nothing _freaky_ stuff.

"First I need you to keep the pink gem. Second I'm going to possess your body and make you my avatar." I interrupted her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT WITH MY BODY?" I shrieked

The woman growled while holding her ears close.

"You don't need to scream I'm right here." The woman angrily said "Like I said I'm going to hijack your body so I can restore you beauty again."

"Oh ok." I blushed since I was embarrassed about my behavior.

"What is this business about making me your avatar." I quickly asked

"All that mean is I temporally stay in your body until mine is fully restored. I can take over you body when the situation calls for it." The woman explained

"Ok fine but I got another question." I frowned at her.

The woman just stood there waiting patiently.

"Why do you need to see the _boy_?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

The woman eyes narrowed.

"_Harry_…is the only person who can help me restore my body fully that's why." The woman glowed angrily for a mere second.

I didn't what's her problem was but I wasn't going to back down easily.

We were staring at each other for a minute until I realize I need to get back to the house.

"Ok I need to get back home so when are you going to possess my body." I tiredly asked

The woman relaxed.

"As soon as you get home." The woman said as she disappears into the pink gem.

I turn around and started walking back to the car.

I finally got into the car and asked her one more question.

"What's is your name?" I look at the gem.

"My name is Thara Tsul Mai." Thara whispered

I nodded.

After a half of hour I made it back home realizing that I'm the only one here beside you. I was about to call you to help me with the groceries until Thara possess my body.

"_What are you doing?" _I screamed at her from within my own head.

"I told you I was going to possess your body once we get here." Thara calmly said

"_Yes but…" _She interrupted me.

"I didn't want you to disturb Harry for a pointless reason. You could carry the groceries with ease in the store so why ask for help now." Thara angrily questioned me.

All she heard was silent…for now.

"That's what I thought and beside I…I mean we need to get ready for Harry." Thara said as she quickly started to put the groceries into the house faster than I could ever do.

After Thara got the last one from the truck she lock up the car and went into the house. She waved my hand and every single grocery was put up in the proper place.

"Now that is done. It's time to get ready." Thara seriously said as she went upstairs to my bedroom.

"_Get ready for what?" _I quickly asked

Thara gave a wicked smiled in mirror. I was shock at what I saw. The reflection in the mirror wasn't mine own. I was instantly jealous of her looks. She had the face and body of a movie star that vaguely look familiar.

"Don't hate Petunia. You won't look bad after Harry help and once I stop possessing your body." Thara waved her hand around and magically trying on different clothes on.

Thara finally decided on an orange halter-top and a black mini skirt. She wore a pink lacy bra and thong set. I was still wondering what she was getting ready to do with you.

"_How can Harry help restore you body and my looks." _I curiously asked

"Oh that easy…he just need to fuck me or well I mean us." Thara gleefully said

"_Oh is that all okay that doesn't sound…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN HE HAS TO FUCK US?" _I was hoping I was hearing things wrong but she had a serious look on her face.

"Oops did I forget to mention that…oh well." Thara pretended to think about it but then shrug her shoulders.

"_OH WELL! That's all you have to say is oh well. We can't I mean you can't do this." _I tried to persuade her into not doing hat she wanted to do.

"Don't worry you will enjoy it. I promise." Thara smiled at her looks in the mirror.

"_I'M HIS AUNT. YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" _I screamed at her again.

"Sorry I can't hear you anymore you must be breaking up. I'll talk to you later once I can hear you again. Goodbye." Thara somehow cut off the commutation between us since I could no longer talk to her.

Or she was completely ignoring me.

I couldn't do anything but sit back and watch. Luckily I could hear everything that was happening so I got the same story as you did.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"That's how everything got started. I experience every single thing you did with Thara. She was right about me enjoying it." Petunia gave Harry a sexy smirk.

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it." Harry sarcastically said

Petunia frowned at his negative attitude toward her.

"Okay boy what's with sarcastic attitude? We both know that you enjoy it as much as I did." Petunia glared at Harry.

Harry turned toward Petunia with a sharp glare.

"That's the fucking problem right there." Harry angrily yelled.

Magic suddenly surrounded Harry body like a powerful aura especially around his eyes. Harry thoughts were chaotic at best as he kept on glaring at his Aunt. All he can think about was to make her suffer as much as he has by her hands.

Without Harry knowing it but his eyes suddenly started to change from emerald green to blood red. It didn't stop just there as both of his eyes grew three black commas around the pupil.

Petunia was frightful at the transformation but she couldn't look away. It was as if it had a hypnotic affect on her. She couldn't look away from it even if she wanted too.

One single word was repeatedly screaming in Harry's head.

"_Sharingan"_

"_**Use the Sharingan on this bitch and teach her a lesson. She hurt us now we hurt her. The Sharingan will teach her and everyone who messed with us the true meaning of pain." **_A dark and cold voice whispers in Harry's head. He didn't know what it was but what it said sound good to him.

The cold voice whisper to Harry how to quickly use the **Sharingan **on Petunia.

The black commas in Harry's eyes started to spin and he darkly said, **"****Demonic Illusion: Infinite Suffering****". **

Petunia saw the black commas spinning in Harry's eyes then her world fade into black.

* * *

_**(**__**Petunia's Mindscape**__**)**_

Petunia woke up from her bed. She felt like she slept for days while having a freaky dream. All she knows is that she was glad it wasn't real. She can now wake up the _freak _to get working on making breakfast for her and her two wonderful man of the house.

Petunia finally notices her surrounding as it wasn't her room she woke up in. It was a very small room that only fit her body and nothing else. She couldn't see anything in front of her except a speck of light coming from a rectangle hole in front of her. She looks below her and saw what she slept on. It was a nasty lumpy looking bed with a pissed stains all over it.

She screamed loudly to the heaven.

Petunia jumped up to get off the disgusting looking bed but hit her head on the ceiling.

"BLAM"

"OUCH!"

Petunia cried out after falling back on the nasty excuse of a bed. She rubbed her head looking up to see the room was very small. She didn't have to move very much to touch the ceiling. It felt like it was metal. She notices the sides of the room were also very narrow and metal so that means no elbow room in this cramp place as well.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?" Petunia shouted

"SHUT UP IN THEIR INMATE." A loud booming voice called back from the light.

Petunia saw narrowed blue angry eyes glaring back at her from the rectangle hole.

Petunia crawled toward the eyes. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? What's going on?" She rapidly fired off question as she was desperately trying to gets answers.

Suddenly she heard a loud slamming noise echo against the walls, which made Petunia cover her ears in pain.

"SETTLE DOWN INMATE." Now that she can hear again she realize it was a woman voice shouting at her.

"That's better…now to answers your questions in order. It's kind of hard to forget your old friend The Warden of Woman Prison Betty Jones. Two you are in the black metal coffin my dear inmate. Three the reason why you are in here is because this your third strike that I warned you about if you cause trouble again in the cafeteria. Four what's going on is you are being punish for your bad behavior FOR LIFE!" Warden Jones explained to Petunia.

"Why am I in prison in the first place." Petunia cried out.

The Warden look at Petunia strangely then explained, "You must hit your head harder than I imagine but it seem that you truly don't remember why…well to answer your question inmate the reason why you are here is because the abuse you and your family dealt to one Harry James Potter." Betty crossed her arms behind her back waiting for Petunia to speak.

"What are you talking about?" Of course Petunia knows all about it but she was wondering how did the police knew. She also wondering why she doesn't she remember anything about it.

Warden Jones looks at her with pure disgust. "That brave boy Harry called the police one day after all of you went away for an outing without him. By the time you all came home the police was waiting." She shake her head as she continues, "The police had gotten the whole story from Harry on how all of you including your husband sister Marge and her dog torture Harry ever since he was a baby."

The Warden gotten close to her small prison and angrily said, "In my and everyone else opinion you are the absolutely the worse one in the family." She growled at Petunia.

"How am I the worst one?" Petunia screeched

Once again a loud banging sound bounce off the metal walls that had Petunia screaming and covering up her ears. The noises were so painfully loud to her she really wanted to rip her own ears out.

"Now listen here inmate you don't raise your voice to me got it?" Warden Jones was showing her who was in charge.

Petunia nodded.

"GOOD! Now the reason you are the worst one is because for one you are blood related to him and yet you treated him like he was trash. Two you force him to do all of the chores while you and your family does nothing to help working him like a slave. Three you disrespect him by calling him anything but his born name. Four you sit by or ignore the fact that he gets physically abuse by your fat whale of a husband and son Hell sometimes you help out and enjoy it. Five emotionally torture him by not showing him any love like a family member should have done. Lastly you raped your nephew multiple times and force him to please your body ever since he was fourteen." Petunia eyes widen as Warden Jones list off everything she and her family did to Harry.

"I-I-I didn't…" Petunia shuttered

"SAVE IT RAPIST." Warden Jones yelled

Petunia flinched.

"The funny thing is you always called him a freak but the truth is you and your family are the true freak in the family." Betty sneered

"NO! I'M NOT A RAPIST OR A FREAK. I'M NOT!" Petunia screamed as she was at the rectangle hole.

This time she didn't get a loud noise but what she got was worse. She was hit by a black baton to the mouth that knock her back onto the bed. Petunia felt her mouth bleeding as she spits out some of her teeth. She couldn't cry out it hurt too much for her but tears came out from her eyes. She got up too quickly and the room felt like it was spinning for her.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO RISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN RAPIST!" Warden Jones screamed.

Petunia moaned and groaned in pain. She couldn't even focus on what she is saying.

"This is what people like you and your family gets. Your husband is in prison probably getting torture as we speak just like your son who is in Juvie. Now it time for your punishment inmate. You will be living in this small cramp box just like you made Harry live in for most of his life. The different is you will be getting plenty of sunlight every single day. Goodbye rapist I'll see you tomorrow morning for your only meal." Warden Jones darkly laughed as she pushed a big red button.

Petunia felt the entire room rise up until it stops and that is when she saw her reflection from the metal.

She felt like screaming again but this time she couldn't since her mouth is in pain. The thing looking back her was inhuman looking creature. Petunia couldn't believe it was her. She looks worst than before if that was even possible. She touched her dry flaky blonde hair that hasn't been shampoo for a long time. Her eyes were duller than usual blue that look like it had no life in them and they were shrunken in. She looks down at her pale yellow skin that made her want to throw up. She looks back up to see mouth was bloody and was missing a few teeth from the recent attack. She touches her long neck that was the butt of many jokes in her younger days. She touches her chest to notices that she was completely flat. She continues touching herself downward feel how skinny and bony she was compare how she uses to be. She was dressed in faded orange prison jumpsuit with no shoes. The nails in her hands and feet were long yellow crusty talons nasty beyond belief.

Petunia was a disgusting looking human/creature. It was like she devolves back to a cave dweller from the Stone Age. She seems to make Gollum look handsome in comparison.

It was no wonder why she wanted to scream.

She didn't realize that this was only the beginning, a small taste of her suffering.

* * *

_**(**__**Real World**__**)**_

The time it took for Harry to activated the genjutsu on Petunia and the time for him to bring her out of it were only a few minutes.

Petunia finally came out of the genjutsu, which to her felt like many years has passed by enduring many different form of torture started screaming bloody murder. The newly awaken dark part of Harry's mind was enjoying her scream of pure terror. The humane part of Harry was shock and almost felt sorry for her.

The keyword is _almost_.

Harry glare down at the screaming woman wondering how to shut her up. He already for some reason has a big headache and felt drained. Her screaming was making it worse for him.

"_**Use the Sharingan again but this time put her to sleep." **_The same cruel dark voice spoke up again.

Harry was wondering who was this voice in his head but didn't have time to ask it. So he grabbed his Aunt's head and forces her to look at his eyes again. He felt the same power activating like last time.

The black commas in Harry's eyes started to spin again and he calmly said, **"****Demonic Illusion: Induce Sleep****"**

Petunia finally stopped screaming and quickly went to sleep. The quiet in the room was the loudest thing that he has ever heard.

"What the bloody hell did I do?" Harry questioned as his eyes went back to normal. He didn't even notices that his body change back.

Before he could get answer there was a tapping at the window and two birds was standing on his window ledge. The first one was a large grayish black eagle glaring at him with large yellow angry eyes. The second one was a completely black phoenix with silver eyes waiting patiently. He opened his window and let both the winged creatures into his room. They hopped in and landed on his table and stuck out their foot.

Harry knew the drill grabbed some leftover bacon bit treat and gave it to them before taking the small scrolls from their leg. He opened the one from the phoenix first, noticing that as soon as the birds finish their treats the eagle went out the window while the phoenix flame out. They were probably going back to whether they came from.

The first letter read:

_**Dear Lord Harry James Potter,**_

_**I'm writing this to you as an invitation to our school at a secret location where only the strong willed students may enter. I would like to meet you at Gringotts in the next five day to discuss the details with you. I have already sent a letter to the Goblin so they can arrangement a proper room for us. I hope you will at least consider the offer before rejecting it. This can be a new start for you with a better opportunity than Hogwarts. **_

_** Sincerity,**_

_** Headmistress Jacqueline Sky **_

Harry has always considered going to another magical school after the second year. Hell he considers it after his first year but too many things has happen that he never had a real chance to look. Now an opportunity basically flew into his hands staring at him and his normal survival instinct is kicking in telling him to go to this school. For now he sat that letter aside and pick up the second letter.

The second letter talks about an important meeting that he needs to have with his bank manager. It stated that it is about his lordship and an opportunity at a new school, which he knows about now. They put in a Portkey in the shape of a smaller scroll that he could use anytime of the day.

"Might as well see what they want." Harry said in a bored tone. He saw the mirror in his room and saw that he was small again. He figures that his ideal body only last during sex only. He put on some clothes. He grabs the Lust Gem and put it in his jean pocket just in case. He has his letter about his lordship that he needed in order to see his account manager.

Harry notices Petunia sleeping in his bed and decided to put her back into her own bedroom. He carried Petunia bridal style back into her bedroom and then activated the portkey.

* * *

_**(Gringotts)**_

Harry arrived in what was no doubt a special arrival area for Portkeys. It was heavy with magic and guarded by some fierce looking goblin warriors. He handed over his invitation to one of them who curtly told him to follow him. As they left another guard replaced him.

Harry was led down a lot of tunnels and corridors until finally he reached a large pitch-black door with golden handles. The guard knocked and stuck his head inside the door when told to enter. There was some sort of whispered conversation in the Goblin Language and then Harry was ushered into the room.

It was not a huge room, but large enough to be imposing for an office. Various papers were orderly piled up around the place and there was huge ebony looking desk that dominated the room. Harry walked up to that desk and the fierce looking goblin that was sat behind it. "I'm Grimjaw Daggerteeth, I take care of everything that has to do with lordship like with your situation who can inherit they role as Lord of their house early. I'm also you chare to the Potter trust Vault and main Vault." The goblin greeted him.

"Well I'm Harry Potter, it's good to meet you." Harry said politely. The goblin looked at him steadily for a moment before smiling slightly. "I have a question." He had to stomp the urge to raise his hand like a student in class.

Grimjaw nodded.

"What kind of situation I am in that I could become a Lord early?" Harry has a feeling deep down he already know what it is but wanted to hear it for his self.

"The TriWizard Tournament situation of course." Grimjaw sharply smiled.

"_Yep I was right." _He figures it out as soon as he read the letter. Most people think he is dumb but he isn't one.

"Let me guess," Harry was rolling his shoulders blades for this one. "As soon as my name came out of the TriWizard Cup I was magically declare an adult in the eyes of magic. Not only I was declared by magic but as well as my magical guardian who I'm guess is Headmaster Dumbledore and the Minister Fudge both said that I have to compete in the tournament. That pretty much sealed the fact that I'm adult by both magical law and wizardry laws. Am I right?" He smiled after his explanation.

Grimjaw looks very impressed by what Harry correctly deduces.

"Yes that is basically it." Grimjaw picked up a vanilla folder and place it in front of him. "Take a seat Mr. Potter, this won't take long. It is a simple process of reading and signing few paper as well as going over a single contract. After that you will be done." The goblin opened the folder and started pulling out one paper at a time. Harry took a seat looking over the first paper work.

"Wait a minute what contract? Is it a marriage contract?" Harry franticly asked

"It can be but it depend on both parties to make into a marriage contract. This contract is a trading contract that the House of Ravenswood owns to the House of Potter. This a type of where you can asked for anything from Lady Ravenswood and she has to give it to you as payment to your House Lord Potter." Grimjaw calmly replied in a business like tone.

"When do I have to meet with Lady Ravenswood?" Harry asked curiously

"That depend when she gets the letter we will sent out today about your coming into your lordship. As soon as she is ready for you I will send a portkey for you to come back." Grimjaw replied back

After Harry got his answer he started to read over and signed every single paper that was in the vanilla folder. The papers were pretty straight forward as it talks about his responsibilities to his House, what he needed to do before he turn seventeen, what he can do as a Lord, and what he couldn't do even as a Lord. He found out that he needed to get marry before he turn seventeen in order to fully keep his Lordship. He signed them all while Grimjaw explain things to him when he asked so now he was all good with everything. It's taken about an hour or so before he was finally finishes. He flexes his finger after he was done.

"Here is you ring my Lord." Grimjaw displayed a ring box that had a chest that Harry was unfamiliar with but took a closer look to notices that it was the chest of Potter. The chest was a simple shield with two wands crossed behind it. There was a Knight's helmet above the shield with what looked like vines coming from it, covering the top of the shield, and hanging down the side of it. On the shield was what looked to be a dragon made of red and white flames as where the paws should be there were white flame claw and the dragon had no back legs just a thicker tail.

Harry opened the box and viewed a golden ring that bore the same seal as the one on the box. He reached for it with slightly twitchy fingers and slowly pulled it from the box with a reverence that was hard to miss. He raised it to shine it in the light and smiled as he pulls it closer to his right hand, following what felt right and gently placed the ring around his pointer finger. "I accept the full responsibilities of the Ancient and Most Noble House Potter." He said and the ring flashed before tightening to a perfect fit.

"Well now that is settle would like to do anything else Lord Potter?" Grimjaw folded his claws together and waited patiently.

"First I would like to visit my Main Vault then I would like a summery of everything and every place I now own. I want a new key to my trust Vault and once I'm done I'll need to discuss with you about the letter I receive from Headmistress Jacqueline Sky." Harry declared

Grimjaw's eyes widen for the first time today in understanding.

"Yes indeed we do but first," Grimjaw ringed a tiny bell and a shorter goblin quickly came in the room. He bowed his head toward the taller goblin. "Littlefoot take Lord Potter to his Main Vault."

"Yes my lord." Littlefoot turned toward Harry. "It you will follow me please my Lord." Littlefoot quickly walked out of the room with Harry right behind him.

When Harry left the room Grimjaw smiled up to the ceiling thinking one thing, "_Interesting Indeed_."

* * *

_**(**__**Potter's Main Vault**__**)**_

The cart ride was basically the same. It was fun and enjoyable just like any roller coaster. Now Harry was standing in front of a large vault that was guarded by two very different looking dragons. The first dragon that was on the left side of the vault look like it was made of pure molten lava with cold blue color eyes. The second dragon that was on the right side of the vault look like it was made of nothing but water with glowing red color eyes. They both were beyond huge as they made the Horntail Dragon look like a midget in comparison. The worst part is they were fixing to attack Harry until he showed his ring to the Vault. The dragons stopped midway from attacking after they saw the ring they went back to their respective side of the Vault.

Harry breathed in relief. Littlefoot did the same thing.

"I will wait right here until you are finishes with your business." Littlefoot said

Harry nodded as he step out of the cart and went toward his family vault. He was really hoping that he would find something to explain the _**Sharingan**_ to him. He had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"_**All will be explain soon." **_The dark cold voice lightly whisper in his head and before Harry could ask any questions the voice went away again.

"_Damn it why won't you stay and answer my questions?" _Harry angrily asked

All he got was silent.

"Fine be that way." He huffed

Harry was in front of the vault door wondering how does he get in. A white glow appears around his ring. Harry right hand jerk up pointing at the door in front of him. A white beam of light connected from his ring to a hole in the vault door. A few second later he heard a click noise like a door being unlock then the vault door open with a slight crack. It was enough for one person to enter the vault. His right hand limp down to the side and the glowing light show stopped. Harry slowly entered his family vault.

If Harry thought that his trust vault had a lot of money then it's nothing compare to his family vault. Hill size galleons, sickles, and knuts everywhere as far as he could see when he turned in every direction. Not only did he see money but also he saw many more items like books, weapons, wands, and a single large chest in the middle of the vault. He didn't know where to start so he let his instinct guide him.

A random thought pop up in Harry's head, _"Why haven't I brought any new clothes when I first went to the bank? Or even after that?" _

He knew the answers to those questions now but backs then he was overwhelmed with the world of magic he didn't think at the time. The real answer was the Dursleys. He was afraid if they found out that he had money then they would come and take it. It was a real fear he had for four years now ever since he saw the piles of gold in his vault. Now that he no longer fear the Dursleys anymore he was now willing to spend his money the way he always wanted too.

Harry went to where his instinct told him to go. He was standing in front of the large chest in the middle of the room. He was looking over the chest but it was pretty basic looking. It was made out of black wood. Maybe ebony? Perhaps but he is not familiar with all of the different types of wood like Ollivander. He places his hand over the lock in front of the chest and accidentally cut his self on it.

"Ouch!" He examined his index finger where he cut his self but saw with his own eyes the wound was healing quickly.

Harry didn't notice the single drop of blood drip down into the lock hole. The chest surrounding clicked opened only to see absolutely nothing inside.

"Maybe I can store my money and stuff into the chest." Harry signed disappointedly. He was hoping for a single clue about the _**Sharingan**_ or had any cool books about it. He notices the chest have only four compartments that were label as Infinite Storage, Library, Porthole to Other Places, and Training Grounds.

"_This chest just got interesting."_ Harry thought

Harry had never seen a chest that had an infinite storage at Hogwarts or at the Truck's store. Everybody that he knew only had a certain limit amount in their chest but never an infinite amount. He was more curious about the last compartment. This was strange to say the least as it was called Training Grounds. He open the last compartment and saw there were many different sections that were each label as Islands, Volcanoes, Plains, Swamps, Forests, Lakes, Forest of Death, Deserts, Glaciers, and Mountains.

Harry's eyes widen at this discovery. Once he gets some books on magic he can practice in these different places. He thought about all the possibility he could do with these places. He decided to look at the third one call Porthole to Other Places. He closed the last compartment and opened the third one to see like the last one different sections. They were label as New York City, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Colorado Springs, New Salem, Miami, Las Vegas, Houston, Seattle, Chicago, Paris, Rome, Cairo, London, Berlin, Shang-Hi, Tokyo, and Bermuda Triangle. He was amazed by all of these places apparently he could go to by using the Porthole in the chest. The real question is why could he go to all of these places of all places and what are at these places. He felt like he would get his answers from Grimjaw so for now he closed the compartment.

* * *

**(**_**Unknown Location**_**)**

In a dark room there were twelve men and women sitting down around a rectangle table waiting for the leader to show up. A flash of light appears above the table where a glass display was in the middle of it. Inside the display were a golden gauntlet with six empty sockets on the backhand of the gauntlet and one empty socket in the palm. The strange part was the gauntlet itself was glowing which it never did before now.

All of a sudden doors burst open from the top right of the room. Every head turn to face the figure. The people inside the room could only see the figure outline. The figure is 6'6" tall with wide shoulder, three horns from his head, claws like hand, and glowing red V-shape where it eye suppose to be. It could be that it is wearing a helmet. The imposing figure walk into the room making heavy metal sound with every step it takes. The people in the room figure it was wearing metal armor.

They all knew that it was their leader finally appearing.

The leader sat at the head of the table, which was a golden throne and look at everybody at the table. The leader nod his head in approvingly and looked straight ahead at the glowing gauntlet.

"**It's time to put the plans in motion."** The leader voice sounded loud and robotic that vibrated on the walls in the room.

The leader look to his left at the first person at the table and said, **"Is the assassin in place?"**

The person in question hissed out the answer, _**"Yesss ssshe call an hour ago sssaying that ssshe issss in place and wasss**__**ready to ssstrike at any moment." **_

"**Good tell her to do it now." **The leader calmly said

"_**Asss you wish your Majesty." **_The person hissed while bowing it head.

"**Once the nuisance is out of the way nothing will stop me from completing my plan." **The leader took out a photo and then slam the picture down. **"I'LL BECOME THE INFINITE KING ONCE AGAIN." **The photo he slam down caught on fire but the flame were emerald green instead of flaming red.

The person on the photo was a thirteen-year-old boy with messy black hair, emerald color eyes, big glasses, and a lightning shape scar.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this chapter! This chapter was redone multiple times in my head until it felt right. A lot of different thing was supposed to happen in this chapter but I decided to save it until next chapter. The next chapter will have a lot more _fun _in it if you know what I mean. See you next month! **

**Harry Potter's Harem Cast **  
**Thara Tsul Mai = Jennifer Love Hewitt **  
**Petunia Dursley Nee Evans = Leigh-Allyn Baker**


End file.
